


She is the Light

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crait (Star Wars), F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: He looked at you like you were the brightest planet in the galaxy.Crait changed everything for The Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	She is the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for tonight! I wanted to take a little trip back to where it all started.

When the rocks that were trapping the last remain of the Resistance on Crait were lifted away and he saw her there, his whole world changed. He couldn’t help but stare at her, standing there looking so powerful. The light pouring into the dark cave was truly what sparked the fire that would burn the First Order down.

Rey became his centre of gravity, a strong grounding presence in his life reminding him that he needs to come back when he leaves on a mission. She’s waiting for him and he’ll never break the promise they made to each other.


End file.
